Two Halfs do make a Whole
by InnerHollowMadness
Summary: Just something I'm writing to pass some time. Might make it serious if people like it though
1. Opening

**x Just to let you all know, this opening is in Ichigo's POV, so sorry if it seems a tad confusing! x**

Opening:

For every man there is a cause which he would proudly die for,  
>Defend the right to have a place to which he can belong to,<br>And every man will fight with his bare hands in desperation,  
>And shed his blood to stem the flood of an Impending Invasion.<p>

I never thought it would come to this. All this time I thought he was my enemy, when all along he was my friend. No. More than my friend. He was my Soul it's self. If I allowed his death to take place, I would be losing a part of myself. No matter how much I've wanted him gone, I've never wanted him to go like this. It seems like time it's self has slowed down. I'm down on one knee, blood everywhere, body aching and begging for this fight to end, watching as Byakuya Kuchiki's mighty Senbonzakura, Kisuke Urahara's Nimble Benihime and Zaraki Kenpachi's vicious unnamed Zanpakuto all flash in a haze of movement toward a single, White figure, barley able to see let alone dodge the three attackers. It was now or never. Let him die a death fit for a lowly Hollow, or save him like the Human he so longs to become...

Then when it seemed like there was no hope left at all, a familiar blackness surrounded my sight, and then I was stood on the windows of the sideward buildings in my inner world. I looked around, but couldn't see Old Man Zangetsu anywhere. I looked also for my Hollow counterpart, laying eyes on him sat on the edge of a building, back towards me, his sword on the floor next to him. I walked over towards him, expecting the usual attitude, but when I came face to face with him, he just looked up at me, a small sad looking smile on his ivory face. I was taken aback by his seemingly calm status, relaxed appearance and soft expression. I sat down next to him, not taking my eyes from his face. It wasn't until that moment I noticed just how identical we were. There were so many things I wanted to ask him at that moment. That calm, peaceful moment that I had never experienced with him. I turned to look out over the scene. It was so quiet and serene. I thought to myself that I must have been brought here when the Hollow had been struck to his death, and with him dieing, I would join him as we were connected. I turned back to look at him, and was shocked to the core to see one solitary tear running down his white face. I lost all ability of speech, and just a feeling of pity and guilt washed over me. This poor creature had been shunned by so many, myself included, just because of what he was. He didn't ask to be what he was, and his way of life portrayed a creature with no feeling or thoughts other than to win, destroy and kill. I had never taken the time to get to know him, talk with him or connect with him. He always told me that our powers combined would be tremendous in any and all circumstances, but I feared his powers as I knew how destructive they were. I based my opinion of him on that fear, and so tucked him away and hated him. It was myself that I felt hatred for then. I put my hand on his shoulder, and felt it shaking slightly. I wanted to comfort him, but had no way of knowing how to. He then turned to me, his yellow golden eyes piercing into my core. He didn't say anything, but I understood his look. He was scared, and so was I.

It was then that I thought back to the first time he appeared to me in spirit form, outside of this world, and said he needed to talk to me. God only know I wished I had let him speak now, for it could have saved him. Saved me. Saved us...

To Be Continued...


	2. Hollow Thoughts

**Chapter One: Hollow Thoughts.**

The sun was just rising over Karakura Town. Among the patches of pink and purple clouds were rays of orange sunlight that beamed through the curtains of Ichigo's room. They slowly warmed the bed covers over the sleeping teen, who in his peaceful slumber, was away from the worries and hardship of his busy life. A small bird landed on his windowsill and chirped. The orange haired boy stirred a little and opened his eyes slightly to the noise. He lifted his leg and half kicked the window to scare the little bird away, but it stayed there and continued to chirp. Annoyed at being woken up so early, Ichigo growled and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around at his clock which read 06:15am, and sighed. This was not a good time to be awake on a Saturday. The bird hopped along the window ledge and in through the small gap where the window was open a little. Ichigo looked at the bird in surprise, not that it had come into the room, but at it's strange colors and appearance. It was a dark shade of green, with little white diamonds around it's wings, and had what looked like a little hat on. Ichigo had never seen a bird like this and tried to get closer to it without scaring it off. As he was about to grab it, he was scared almost to death when it turned to him and yelled his name in a voice Ichigo knew well.

"Ichigo! Good morning!" It shouted while flapping its little wings. "I've got an important message for you on this fine morning!"

As Ichigo held the back of his head after hitting it on the floor, he looked at the bird and scowled.

"Uruhara! I'm going to kill you for this you-" He was cut off before he could insult him further.

"I need you to come to the shop immediately! I have something very important to tell you!"

And with that, the little bird took flight, flew around the room a few times, then out the window with a little giggle. Ichigo pulled himself up off the floor, still rubbing the back of his head, wondering what could be so important that he had to be woken up so early. He turned to his wardrobe and opened it. He looked in half expecting to see Rukia there, sleeping. But she had left his room a few weeks before, needing to go back to Soul Society. She never really did give him a reason why, but said it had something to do with her brother, Byakuya. Since that day, no one had heard from her. Not thinking to far into it and getting worried over nothing, Ichigo grabbed some clothes out of the wardrobe and began to get dressed. As he pulled his sleeping shirt over his head, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked at the muscles that were starting to tone on his stomach and the bi-ceps that were starting to bulge on his arms. As he ran his fingers over his chest and traced the muscles that were starting to take shape there, he felt a hotness on his face and a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He moved his hand down his chest to his stomach and hips, still tracing around the muscles, leaving small sweat trails from his hands as they seemed to be getting warmer. He looked up at the mirror, seeing all his body in one, and smiled slightly. When his hand had moved to his waist and was resting on the band of his trousers, he looked again at his reflection. His eyes were black with a yellow iris, and his smile had grown into what looked like a manic grin. He knew his Hollow counterpart was controlling his movements, and he knew he could fight against it, but for some reason, he hesitated about pushing the Hollow back into his world. He watched as his right eye became its normal chocolate brown color and frowned slightly.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered to the empty room, knowing the Hollow would hear him. He got no response, and just watched as his left eye returned to normal and his hand dropped to his side, and he was just looking at the mirror. He continued to get dressed in silence, thinking only of why his Hollow counterpart was only part taking over him for strange things like earlier. And why like then, Ichigo seemed to not want to stop him as much as he thought he would.

After getting dressed and ready to go to the Urahara Shop, he closed and locked the front door behind him and walked out onto the street. He looked back up at the house with the feeling that he had forgotten something. When he couldn't think what it was, he sighed and started on his way to the shop. There were not many people around at 07:00am, just shop workers opening up, the odd early morning shopper and a few dustbin collectors. As he walked through the park, a sudden wind picked up, and blew the Autumn leaves around Ichigo's feet. The wind going through the trees sounded like whispers, and he stopped to look up at them. Amongst the rocking branches and flying leaves, he was sure he saw a figure in the tree looking down at him, bright yellow glowing eyes looking right into his own chocolate ones. When he blinked and looked around him, then back up into the trees, the wind died down and the figure was gone. He then heard laughing, but didn't need to look around to see who it was. It was his Hollow from the depths of his inner world, laughing at the fact that Ichigo was so confused. Ichigo shook his head and carried on walking, putting his hands in his pockets and looking straight ahead for the rest of his journey.

"How are we going to go about doing this Kisuke? As far as I know, it's never been done before, and it might go bad..."

"I know, but if it's a way to help Ichigo, then it's worth a shot. I mean, the worst I can think of happening, is the Hollow dies, but then it would just regenerate in its inner world again and be the same as before. It'll be just the same as a Zanpakuto, only a Hollow soul instead." Kisuke said, his eyes covered by his hat, a small smile on his face.

"I'm just worried for Ichigo. If something happened to him..."

"Nothings going to happen to him, nothing serious anyway. He's going to feel a lot of pain during the process, but that's just normal. I mean, one soul being ripped from another isn't going to be the most nicest feeling in the world!" Kisuke said as he stood up and walked to the door. Ichigo was just outside, and smiled slightly as he was let in. His eyes widened with shock when he saw who was sat in the small meeting room at the back of the store. There sat Rukia, looking up at Ichigo with a sad look on her face.

"R-Rukia...what are you doing here? I thought you had some business to take care of in Soul Society?" He said, sitting at the table across from her. She sighed and looked down at her cup, running her fingers along the rim of it.

"I still am taking care of my business with Soul Society. This is the last day of my mission, and it's taking place right here." She spoke without looking at him, and he noticed something in front of her hands. It was a small purple ball that looked more like a soul pill than anything else.

"What's that?" He said, pointing at the pill.

"That's what I've brought with me to complete my mission."

He looked up at her, not knowing what else to say, when Urahara walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Right then, now that the main star has arrived, we can begin!"

"Begin what?" said Ichigo, even more confused now than before. Kisuke looked at him, and hid his mouth behind his fan as he spoke.

"We can begin getting that Hollow of yours out here for a little chat"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Three Souls, Two Warnings, One Problem

**Chapter Two: Three Souls, Two Warnings, One Problem.**

-

"You want to do WHAT with my Hollow?"

"Ichigo, calm down, He-"

"No I won't calm down Rukia!"

Ichigo was pacing the small room at the back of the Urahara Shop, his mind racing with the information he just received. Kisuke had told him that he had figured out a way to get his Inner Hollow to physically leave his body and live amongst them.

"Why would you even want to bring him here? Isn't it bad enough that _I_ have to live with him all the time? How do you think he would be around other people? _He's a psycho_!"

Ichigo looked at Kisuke, who was just staring out the window. Rukia stood up and walked over to Ichigo, putting her hand on his arm. He felt her tremble a little, but then she sighed and regained herself.

"Soul Society has found out about your Inner Hollow, and they've ordered it to be destroyed."

Ichigo looked at her, a feeling of terror rushing over him. The only way for his Hollow to die is for him to...

"But I told them that would be impossible, as that would mean you dieing to." Rukia finished, not looking at him. He relaxed a little after hearing her tell him this, but he was still on edge about the rest of what she had to tell him.

"Captain Kurotsuchi looked into Hollow's that are born in the same way..." She paused and looked at Ichigo. "What is his name anyway? Surely he's told you?"

Ichigo Looked at her and shook his head. "He's never mentioned him having a name before. He just says he's nothing, so he doesn't need one."

"Oh. Right. Well anyway, Captain Kurotsuchi was looking into it, and it doesn't seem like there's anything on our records or in our history about a Hollow like him. We asked him if it was possible to get the Hollow out of your soul so that it can be dealt with that way, and he said he would try and find a way. Three weeks later, he called me back and gave me this-" She held up the purple pill. "-And said that it would work like a soul pill, but rather than replacing something, it would force it out and stop it returning."

Ichigo thought about what he had just been told for a few minutes, then looked back to Rukia, frowning a little.

"Why do they want him killed? Apart from when we went to save you, he's never made any trouble for Soul Society." Ichigo felt his face getting hot and he clenched his fists.

"To be honest, as much as I don't like to say it, he's done nothing but help you guys! The amount of enemies he's defeated and bad things he's prevented happening to Soul Society, he should be rewarded more than anything!"

Ichigo found himself yelling, which he didn't mean to do, and quickly grabbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Rukia looked at him again and smiled a little. "It's okay Ichigo, I understand what your saying. But I have to go through with my orders, and there's a team coming from Soul Society later to pick him up."

Ichigo bit the inside of his lip. With all that was happening the last few weeks with the Hollow, he really didn't know what to do or say. If his Hollow was removed from his soul, would that make him weak? Lose his Vizard powers? Affect the power he's gained from having Zangetsu and the Hollow share their powers with him? He looked at the pill that was now sat on the table, and wondered how the Hollow would react to this.

"It's basically like this Ichigo." Kisuke said from behind his fan. "You've got one hour to make a discission. You either take the pill on your own, or we force you to take the pill. Either way, that Hollow of yours is going to be stood here with us pretty soon."

Ichigo looked at him, taken aback by his sudden serious attitude. This was the real deal, and it didn't sound like Soul Society was messing around if Urahara was taking it this seriously. He nodded and walked out of the room, not looking back when Rukia called him. He grabbed his Shinigami Representative badge from out of his pocket, took on his Shinigami form and jumped high into the air and flew off before Rukia could keep up. His head was swimming, and he didn't know what to do.

-

Ichigo had found a place far away from the Urahara's Shop. He was sat next to a river, the sound of the water helped to keep him calm. He was surprised at how hard this was. A few months ago, he would have jumped at the chance to get rid of his Hollow, but what he said to Rukia back at the shop surprised even him. The Hollow had helped out an awful lot, not matter how much he, Rukia or even Soul Society said otherwise. Surly they weren't just going to kill him just because of what he was? He sighed and put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. This was all so confusing and sudden. He wanted to just disappear for a while, stay floating in this sea of blackness and nothingness. Then he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a blue sky and sideways clouds. He sat up and looked around.

"Nice to see you again..."

Ichigo spun around and stood up so fast he nearly fell back over. There he was. His Inner Hollow, standing opposite him, leaning on his katana, looking at his pitch black nails.

"..._King_."

He looked up at Ichigo and frowned. Ichigo did the same, trying to hold back his nervous breathing. This could turn ugly if the Hollow had heard about the plan Soul Society had for him.

"Hollow...Why have you brought me here?" He said, holding his hands in fists, trying not to appear scared. The Hollow blinked and tilted his head to the side, staring at him with his bright yellow eyes.

"Just felt like a chat was in order, that's all. Why, have I disturbed something for you King?" He finished with a slight smile on his face. He knew. He knew everything.

"I was just...I was just having some time to myself, that's all. It's not like I would let you disturb anything important anymore, Hollow." Ichigo said, hating the fact that his identical counterpart looked so calm. It was then that he was almost knocked off his feet when the Hollow had flash stepped to just a few inches from his face, his yellow eyes boring into his, with such hatred he could almost taste it from his breath as he spoke.

"You may be my King, Ichigo, but I don't take nicely to you talking to me with so much disrespect!"

He grabbed Ichigo by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"We may share the same soul, but I got no problem killing off pathetic little worms like you!"

He tightened his grip and grinned manically as he heard Ichigo struggling for air. Just when he thought he had finally won the power he so badly yearned for, his arm suddenly burst with crimson and his grip released from the Teen throat. Ichigo fell to the floor, gasping for fresh air and holding his throat where the Hollow had bruised it. The Hollow moved away from Ichigo, and fell to one knee, looking down to the floor. Ichigo looked up at him and wondered why he had suddenly done that, but then he knew when he saw who was stood behind the Hollow.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Said Zangetsu, who was now standing beside the Hollow, who seemed to be bowing in fear to the mighty Zanpakutō that stood before them both.

"He brought me here!" Said Ichigo, pointing at the cowering Hollow, who looked at Ichigo, then back to Zangetsu and shook his head rapidly, holding his injured arm closer to him and trying to scurry backwards. Zangetsu made a swift upwards slash with his katana and hit the Hollow up the right side of his face, causing him to fall backwards and scream out in pain. Ichigo was shocked at Zangetsu's anger with the Hollow. What was going on here?

"Zangetsu, what are you doing? Why are you hurting him like that?" He said, sitting up right and staring as the Hollow's blood was seeping through his pure white shihakusho. He had a sudden feeling of remorse for the Hollow, who was now in a crumpled heap on the floor, holding his face and silently sobbing to himself. Zangetsu turned to Ichigo, his katana held up to him.

"You need to leave this place, and not come back for a while. This Hollow had crossed a line with me, and he needs to be put in his place, weather that means I kill him or drive him out myself. Heed this warning, Ichigo...He is not to be trusted from this point on."

The towering figure of the Zanpakutō then turned and made a bee line for the Hollow, who, despite his injured condition, was able to deflect Zangetsu's attack and move out of his way, sending him flying through one building and into the one behind it. He looked around at Ichigo in the few seconds it took for Zangetsu to recover and looked at him through his uninjured eye,

"I will see you again Ichigo, and you had better hear my warning when I come for you."

He put on his manic grin that Ichigo feared more than anything from him, and moved to the side again when Zangetsu came at him.

"If you don't listen, it won't just be my life on the line..._King!_"

And with that, the Inner World seemed to dissolve around the two fighting entities, and Ichigo was again rushing through the blackness, untill he opened his eyes, and was greeted by the sight of Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rukia and Kisuke.

-

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Learning to Love

**Chapter Three: Learning to Love.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>**

**Ichigo looked up at them and sighed. He knew what was coming, but was he ready for it? He sat up and looked at Rukia.**

**"Do I really have to do this?" He said, not knowing weather to tell them what he had just witnessed.**

**"It is an order from Captain Yamamoto, Kurosaki." Said Byakuya, looking down at him. Ichigo sighed again and started to walk back towards the Urahara Shop. He was dreading what was coming. They didn't understand. If they got his Hollow out from his soul, sure they would be doing him, and apparently Zangetsu, a favor, but not the rest of the world.**

**All too soon, he was back in the small room at the back of the shop, looking at the little purple pill on the table.**

**"You do know what's going to happen when I take that pill, right?" He said, not looking at anyone else. No one answered him, and he turned around and looked at them all. Byakuya, Renji and Rukia had all drawn their Zanpakuto already, waiting for the moment the Hollow arrived. Ichigo clenched his fist around the pill and became angry again.**

**"Is none of you listening to me? If I take this we are all-"**

**"Just do as you've been ordered Boy. Let us deal with the results." Byakuya cut over him, which just fueled his rage even more. Kisuke then walked in and looked at Ichigo.**

**"Listen Ichigo, this is very important. When you take that pill, you need to be relaxed, as if your about to go into your Inner World. Just when you feel that's going to happen, that's when you take the pill, okay?"**

**Ichigo nodded and looked down at the pill again. He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes, he could just make out the sounds of metal clanging and yelling. The Hollow and Zangetsu were still fighting. He raised his hand and swollowed the pill. Next came a pain unlike any he had ever felt before. It felt as though someone had just thrust a sword into his chest and he opened his eyes and screamed out in pain. The others all raised they're Zanpakuto and braised for the moment the Hollow appeared, but something went wrong. The Hollow fought against the power of the pill, and was trying to stay in the Inner World.**

**Ichigo screamed a blood curdling scream and fell to the floor, writhing in agony when a bright beam of light burst from his chest, followed by a black and red aura that swamped the room. Ichigo rolled onto his back, still screaming, as from his chest, like some old horror movie, a white figure rose up and screamed along with Ichigo. The distorted voice of the Hollow rang out and one of his arms then appeared and grabbed out at nothing, as if fighting something. His face was covered in blood, and so was his Shihakusho. The others all looked at him in horror as he ripped out of Ichigo's body and landed on the floor, not moving. Ichigo lay next to him, panting, tears streaming down his face. He slowly lifted his hand and grabbed his chest where the Hollow had come out. He looked at Rukia, Renji and Byakuya.**

**"Satisfied?" He muttered, and then he passed out.**

* * *

><p><strong>He liked it here. It was Dark, quiet and all to himself. He didn't want to leave. But the sound of his name being called was too much, and he felt himself waking up. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. It was a bit blurry so he blinked a little. He found himself looking up at Rukia. She sighed and smiled when he sat up, rubbing his head.<strong>

**"Thank goodness you're okay Ichigo! We feared you would never recover..."**

**"How long have I been out for?" He said, rubbing his head again.**

**"Four days, this being your fith night if you hadn't woken up" Said Rukia, sitting in a chair next to the bed he had been put in.**

**"Whoa..."**

**And then he remembered. The pill, the agony...The Hollow. He looked around at Rukia.**

**"Where's the Hollow? What happened to him? Are you all okay?"**

**"Ichigo, calm down" She said, pushing him back down. "Everyone is fine. A few cuts and bruises here and there, but he's been taken care of."**

**Ichigo looked at her. "You mean you've already killed him?" He couldn't understand why he felt so miserable at the thought.**

**"No"**

**"…..Uh?"**

**"Nii-sama bound him just as you both passed out and put him in a high spirit energy cage while we wait for conformation to take him to Soul Society. He's in the basement..."**

**Ichigo's eyes lit up a little. "Could I...Could I see him?" He said quietly, looking away from Rukia.**

**"You can, but be warned...He's not in the best of moods" She said with a small smile as she helped Ichigo out of bed.**

**He still felt a lot of pain in his chest, and was finding it hard to breathe properly, but he made his way to the basement with Rukia, where he could here the Hollow yelling obscenities and abuse from his prison. When Ichigo came into eye contact with him, he flipped out and transformed into his Hollow Form, rushing at the barrier around him, trying to get to Ichigo.**

**"Wow, he really is pissed!" He said, stopping just beyond the barrier. The Hollow soon worked out he couldn't get to Ichigo, so he transformed back and just looked at him.**

**"Happy, are you Ichigo? Do you realize what you've done?" The Hollow yelled out at him. Ichigo just looked at him, not knowing how to answer him.**

**"You've just killed us both! Your nothing without my powers, and as sad as it is to say, I'm nothing without yours! You really know how to fuck things up don't you King!" He yelled again, clenching his fists.**

**"When I get out of here, I'm going to retake what is mine, and show you how a real king lives!" And with that he started laughing. He then stoped at the site of Rukia, who was standing behind Ichigo.**

**"And you..." He pointed at Rukia, who frowned at the Hollow. "_You_ are so gona' get it when I'm out of here." His vicious eyes flickered and he looked back at Ichigo.**

**"You won't even get a chance to get near Rukia, or any of my friends, Hollow." Ichigo said, staring at twin counterpart. The Hollow screamed out and punched the wall of his barrier.**

**"DON'T CALL ME HOLLOW! I CAN'T STAND BEING CALLED THAT!" He screamed at Ichigo.**

**"What should I call you then? You've never _told_ me your name!" Ichigo Yelled back, gripping his chest as pain shot through it.**

**The Hollow looked at him for a while, as if deciding on a name. Just as he was about to speak again, Byakuya appeared next to Ichigo, and the Hollow backed off and moved to a safer distance. It seemed as though Byakuya had some power over him. He looked at the Hollow with disgust, and then turned to Ichigo.**

**"Now that your Hollow counterpart is no longer part of you, you are no longer needed here."**

**Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but Rukia nudged him in the side and shook her head. He just looked up at Byakuya, the down to the floor with a frown.**

**"He will soon be transferred to a laboratory in Soul Society where Captain Kurotsuchi can perform experiments-"**

**"I thought you said he was being destroyed?" Ichigo butted in. Byakuya looked down at him and frowned, ignoring him.**

**"-Experiments on it, then when he has his information, it will be destroyed by the Sōkyoku." Ichigo's jaw dropped a little. Now he knew what they were up to. They weren't trying to help anyone. They just wanted a new toy to play with, and then when they got bored, they would discard him like trash. Ichigo bit his lip so as to not say anything more to Byakuya as he walked away. He beckoned for Rukia to follow him.**

**"Ichigo, are you coming?" She said, looking back at him. Ichigo didn't look at her.**

**"No, I'm going to stay and talk with him while I still have the chance." He said, looking in at the Hollow, who was now sat with his head on his knees. He had heard what Byakuya said. He knew his time was almost up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo sat down against the wall and looked in on the Hollow, who had his face still hidden. It was a while until he spoke, but he kept his face hidden when he did.<strong>

**"Do you really want to know what I feel, Ichigo?" His distorted voice echoed slightly in the large empty room. Ichigo tilted his head a little, surprised at how calm the Hollow sounded.**

**"I don't have any of the stupid emotions you humans do, like sorrow, shame, pity...not even Love..." His voice trailed off a little, and he looked up at Ichigo, looking right into his eyes. "But you mistake the fact that I could never learn them."**

**Ichigo stood up and walked over to the barrier between him and the Hollow.**

**"Are you saying you want to learn how to feel?"**

**The Hollow looked at him and frowned.**

**"Thats the thing. Being part of your soul, I already know how to feel. It's just trying to work out what I feel is my problem..." His voice trailed off again, and he put his head back on his knees.**

**Ichigo wasn't really sure how to take his Hollows new attitude, but he liked this side of him a lot more than his power hungry, vicious side.**

**"You have to admit, you've never really given me a reason to think that you were capable of being able to feel anything bate hatred." Ichigo said, putting a hand on the wall of the barrier. He knew being this close may be dangerous, but he had a feeling that the Hollow may be coming to his senses. The Hollow then looked up, his face sad with what Ichigo was sure was fear. He stood up and walked over towards Ichigo, and put his hand opposite Ichigo's on the wall. He looked right into his masters eyes.**

**"Ichigo..." The Hollow looks right into Ichigo's eyes, and Ichigo felt his throat tighten as he leaned in further to hear what he was going to say. The Hollow smiled a little as he leaned in as well, as if about to whisper something. They looked at each other, both so opposite, yet so alike at the same time. The tightness in Ichigo's throat strengthened, and he could hear his Hollow breathing at the same time as him. It felt as though his hand had gone right through the barrier imprisoning the Hollow, and he could feel the cold trembling hand of his opposite. Their faces were almost touching; he could feel the Hollows breath on his face. What was happening to him? He couldn't stop himself. It was all happening to fast.**

**"My name..." The Hollow said, the end of his nose now touching Ichigo's, who was holding his breath, listening to the Hollow.**

**"Is Hichigo Shirosaki. And I've at last learned...to love _My King_"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>**

** **


	5. I'll Take You There

**Chapter Four: I'll Take You There.**

* * *

><p>It happened so quickly and suddenly. The icy cold lips of the Hollow pressed against Ichigo's. They were surprisingly soft and he took a sharp breath in through his nose, eyes widening as his legs began to shake. As Hichigo moved his head back a little, they looked at each other. Hichigo's bright yellow golden eyes glowed and he felt a little hypnotized by them. Ichigo's legs then gave in and he fell to the floor, hitting his head as he landed. Hichigo gasped and moved away, still staring at Ichigo, his fingers fiddling at his sides, his voice trapped in his throat. Ichigo sat up, rubbing the back of his head, looking at Hichigo, not knowing what to say. He could feel his face burning hot, and feel his heart was beating faster than normal. As he was about to say something, Rukia came back into the room, looking down at Ichigo with her eyebrow raised. <p>

"What happened to you?" She said, looking to Hichigo, then back again. Ichigo stood up, still rubbing his head. 

"N- Nothing..." He said, trying to stop his blushing. Rukia crossed her arms at him and shook her head. He looked at her again and raised his own eyebrow. "What are you doing back down here anyway?" 

Rukia looked at him, unfolded her arms and placed her hands together. "I've come to negotiate with your Hollow..." Before Ichigo or Hichigo could say anything, Rukia fired a Binding Kido at the Hollow, and bright blue ropes appeared around his body, tying around him tightly. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled at her as he fell to the floor, struggling against his restraints. Ichigo looked at him, and half wanted to go and help him. He was noticing more and more how people treated him like an animal, and thought how awful that must be to deal with alone. 

"I'm saving your life...For now anyway." She said, and Ichigo looked at her in shock. 

"What do you mean, '_Saving his life_'?" 

"We've just had a message from Soul Society saying that the facility they've made to hold the Hollow is still not ready yet, so we have to keep him here for a few days" Rukia said, keeping her eyes on Hichigo. Ichigo just looked at her, trying to take in what she had just said. Before he could stop himself, he answered her. 

"I'll take him back home and keep an eye on him." He blinked, and looked over to her. She was looking at him with a confused look on her face. He ripped through his mind for a way to make it not sound the way it did. 

"Just because I know better than anyone how to handle him if he starts up any trouble..." He said quickly, putting his hand on the back of his neck. Rukia looked at Hichigo, who was just staring up at Ichigo, shocked by what he said. Was he _protecting him_? 

"Alright then." Said Rukia, looking back at Ichigo. "You take him, and make sure he stays out of trouble. But remember, the minute we get word that he's does something wrong, we won't hesitate to kill him" 

Ichigo nodded, and looked at Hichigo. The Hollow smiled a little, and nodded his head in thanks. 

* * *

><p>The streets of Karakura Town were now busy with people. Men and women happily shopping, children running around and playing, market stall full of fruit, vegetables, flowers and jewelry. Ichigo walked past them, seemingly alone. Just another teenager walking through the town. But what these people didn't realize was that there was another in their presence. Hichigo, still with his bounds around his body, was close behind Ichigo, looking around in wonder at the humans. This was the first time he had been in the real world, and not just saw it through Ichigo's soul. The sounds, the smells and the people, all kept his eyes wide with amazement. They reached the Kurosaki Clinic, and Ichigo opened the door, let Hichigo pass and hurried him upstairs before anyone else noticed he was home. When they got to his room, he shut and locked the door, and turned to face Hichigo, who stood staring back at him. <p>

"Could you undo these now?" Hichigo said, looking down at the ropes. Ichigo put his hand on the back of his neck, feeling his face go red again. He walked over to Hichigo, and tried to undo the knot. 

"It's...stuck..." Frowns and does the first thing that comes to his head, and leans forwards to bite the knot free. When the ropes undo, Hichigo turns around and his face ends up close to Ichigo's. They stare at each other for a few seconds, the Ichigo moves back, holding his neck again. 

"T-there you go..." He said, trying not to look at Hichigo. 

"Thanks..." Hichigo said, looking around the room awkwardly. "It looks nicer now I'm here..." 

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, sitting on his desk chair. 

"I've only ever seen blurred images of this room from your soul." He said, looking around then room before looking back to Ichigo, his eyes glowing as he smiled. Ichigo returned the smile, just as his door knocked. He jumped up, unlocked it and opened it a little, seeing Yuzu there with an apron on. 

"Ichi-nii, Dinner will be ready soon" She said with a smile. Ichigo nodded and closed the door, locking it again. He turned back to Hichigo, who had now sat on the end of the bed, looking at him. His face went red again and he looked right back. There was a moment of silence, until Hichigo spoke. 

"Ichigo...what happened earlier in the basement..." His pale skin blushed faintly and he now grabbed the back of his neck. Ichigo looked away from him, feeling his face burning again. Hichigo stood up and walked across the room to where Ichigo was standing and put his hand on his shoulder, his yellow golden eyes glowing. Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine at the Hollows touch, and he blinked, trying not to let the glow of his eyes hypnotize him again, but he couldn't look away from them. He bit the inside of his lip, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He could just about feel Hichigo's breath on his face, his glowing eyes still fixed on his chocolate one's. He raised his hand slowly and grabbed Hichigo's wrist gently, pulling his arm down from his shoulder slightly. 

"Hichigo...please...don't..." His voice trailed away as his lips were once again met by the soft cold one's of his ivory copy. His hand tightened on Hichigo's wrist as he tried to pull himself away, but to no avail. Hichigo brought his other hand up and held the back of Ichigo's head, and they moved backwards into the wall, the pressure between their kiss growing as Ichigo allowed the Hollow to continue. Hichigo couldn't understand why he was doing this, but after the first time, it just felt so right, and figured that if Ichigo was allowing him to do it again, he must feel the same way somehow. It was then his thoughts were shattered as Ichigo pulled away from him, walking to the other side of the room, leaning on his desk, his breathing fast. 

"I'm sorry okay? I don't know what's happening to me, I just-" But Hichigo was cut short. Ichigo span around, frowning, his fists clenched. Hichigo looked at him, knowing he was in trouble. He was taken aback however, when Ichigo moved back towards him, placing both hands on his face, and pulling him in for another kiss. Both of their hearts were beating fast as one, both breathing quickly and sharp, both beginning to get very hot and bothered. As the kiss got stronger, so did their need to be closer, their flesh to touch. All the hatred and spite left Ichigo, as the entity he once detested, was now taking him to a place he had never known before. 

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


End file.
